


Useless

by MoxtheFox



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Energon, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxtheFox/pseuds/MoxtheFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To himself, Blades felt useless. To others, he was the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at about 12:00 am :3. The plot bunny just kept bothering me!!! Hope u enjoy.
> 
> Inspired by: Dark Paradise- by Lana Del Rey

Thoughts were running through Blades' processor as he tossed and turned in his berth. He couldn't recharge. He felt as is the team was ignoring him, treating him as if he were a pesky scraplet. Blades just couldn't stand it anymore. 

 

"Suicide," a voice rang in his processor. 

"It's the only way out."

"Do they really care about you?"

 

That was the last straw. Blades hopped off the berth. He quietly tiptoed to where they kept their ship, underground. Sorting through a clutter of energon cubes and medical supplies, he found what he was looking for.

It was a blade. Sharp, gleaming, and ready to be used. They always kept it for emergencies, like if a Decepticon came to Griffin Rock, but he didn't think that was going to happen.

 

Snatching a datapad, he began to scrawl a note. It said, "Here I am. Admit, I was never very significant to the team. See how well you do without me. It's not a trial, it's permanent." Placing the datapad on the floor of the ship, he picked up the blade again and proceeded with the process.

He dug it in his chest plates, gritting his dentae but not daring to scream. It only went about one fourth of a foot inside. 

Next, his rotors.

Rotors were as sensitive as seeker wings, so he knew this was going to be tough. He grabbed his left rotor and prepared for the pull. When the pull didn't work, he reached for the blade. He closed his optics and took a deep breath.

Ching!

It sliced off clean. Cables and wires were exposed, as well as heavily dripping energon. One rotor down, one more to go. Grabing the other rotor with a scarred black servo, he repeat the action. Next thing he knew, was that there were 2 rotors on the floor along with a 6 foot long pile of light blue energon. He reeled with pain, regret, sorrow, anger, so many mixed emotions he felt as if his processor was going to blow. 

"D-don't worry, it'll s-soon be o-over." He tried soothing himself but his voice was shaky from energon loss. 

'The neck,' Blades thought. 'One blow to the neck and your miserable life will end.'

 

It was true. On trembling legs, he picked up the blade, and both his rotors all in one stack, and swung it at his neck. This time he did scream. Loud.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Heatwave, disturbed from his recharge, ran to the bunker and lowered himself to where the ship was. The followed the scent of energon and found a trail next to a datapad and a curled up, mangled, orange and white figure.

"No," he said. "Oh Primus, not even you could be this cruel!" 

Picking up the datapad, he read the note. His mouth went dry. Tears forming in his optics, he knelt down and sobbed in the copter's lifeless shoulder.

 

"What you forgot to add in the note was that you meant the world to everybody. Including me."


End file.
